The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to a key value database architecture and related methods.
A key value database is a database that stores data as a collection of key/value pairs. The key is used as a unique identifier of a particular record in the database.
Checkpointing is a technique to add fault tolerance into computing systems. During a checkpointing operation, a snapshot in time of the state of an application or of a storage device is captured. In the event of a failure, operation can be restored to the state at the last checkpointing operation.